


I’m Bad At Titles Oops

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [1]
Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!jeongin, little!seungmin, mentioned hwang hyunjin/kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: The older members of Stray Kids leave for the night, and Seungmin thinks it’s safe to lock himself in an empty room so he can act like a baby. But then he finds something unexpected,,~(๑╹ω╹๑ )~(sorry if this sucks ass,, but there are like no fanfics of skz as regressors and stuff ya know,, if y’all like it i’ll try to make more ùwú)((also if there are any errors pls tell me))





	I’m Bad At Titles Oops

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda short ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> this is my first time posting any of my works on here so don’t @ me
> 
> also i am an age regressor so if any of you have any questions pls ask,, i promise i’m pretty nice

“Hyungs, when are you leaving?” an eager Seungmin asked. He tried to not bounce around so much.

“why do you want us gone so bad, Seungmin-ssi?” Chan chuckled while packing his bag. He only gave Seungmin a brief glance before going back to what he was doing. 

“I just... uh really want to take a bath and I don’t want you guys to leave without saying goodbye” Seungmin answered,, and it wasn’t a complete lie. A bath actually sounded really nice right now, with bubbles and soft scents and Seungmin’s favourite bath toys.

“Seungmin, you just wanna be with Hyunjin without Changbin being all over his pretty ass” Minho joked, but Changbin nearly slapped him anyways. 

“Hyuuuunnnggg,, stoppp you know that’s not whyyyy” Seungmin whined with a pout. It really wasn’t the reason. Actually Seungmin would prefer if Hyunjin left the dorm this afternoon too. He really liked Hyunjin but he couldn’t know his secret.

“Okay, okay, Seungmin, we’ll be back later,, we love you” Woojin smiled and kissed his forehead. Seungmin might have melted a little bit but no one needed to know that. 

“Bye hyungs, I love you all~” Seungmin bid them goodbye and tried not to rush them. Once the door was closed he let out a big sigh. 

It was only 2:38pm and his hyungs won’t be back until maybe 1:00am so he had time to lock himself in Chan and Changbin’s room since their room was the only empty one for the time being. But first he was going to take a nice bath.

He went to his shared room and found Jisung fast asleep (cute shit right there,, Seungmin was not gonna lie), and Hyunjin was nowhere to be seen; he was probably busy practicing. So Seungmin quickly but quietly pulled a medium sized red bin from inside his closet and opened it. Inside was all of his possessions he used to regress. He pulled out a rubber duckie (wow that reminded him of Chan), a rubber dinosaur, a plastic shark, and a rubber whale squirty thingy to play with while he took his bath. He also pulled out his “smol space backpack” that had all his smol space essentials (colouring books, colouring utensils, sippy cup, bottle, a couple pacifiers, and a few stuffies that he could manage to fit in there). Then he made his way to the bathroom. 

Once he was inside he locked the door and started the bath. He poured in some (okay a lot) of his bath bubbles that smelt like vanilla and strawberries. He wiggled around happily and plopped his toys in the water,, then he hesitantly unzipped his “smol space backpack” and grabbed his favourite paci; it was white and had a cute cartoon puppy in the middle and tiny puppy paw prints scattered as a design. He slowly put it in his mouth and instantly felt small. He let out a little giggle and smile, and started to strip himself of his clothes. Then he sat in the tub and let himself be a smol baby and play with his toys and the pink bubbles. 

= = =

It had been over thirty minutes when Seungmin decided to get out of the bath. He had gotten pretty sleepy and he just wanted to drink a bottle of warm milk and cuddle with his stuffies on Chan’s comfy bed and watch Octonauts. So he drained the water and dried himself and his bath toys off with a fluffy white towel. Once he felt dry enough (which wasn’t very dry because he was little and he doesn’t know how to dry himself correctly right now), he put on his light blue plaid pajamas and tucked his paci in his pocket. 

He walked out of the bathroom after making sure all his smol items were in his bag, and made his way to the kitchen. Thankfully no one was there so he could heat up some milk. He hurriedly took out his clear blue baby bottle and took the milk out of the fridge, carefully pouring it into the bottle, and then shoving it into the microwave for one minute and twenty seconds. He waited impatiently, staring intently at the microwave. He was counting down the seconds and when the bright green numbers got to 56 he heard a “hey Seungmin-ssi” right behind him. He jumped and whipped his whole body around to find Hyunjin standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Uh h-hey, Hyunjin hyung” he stuttered out with an awkward smile.

“What are you making?” Hyunjin asked, moving closer to him and Seungmin panicked. 

“Um I’m- I’m making... popcorn! i’m making some popcorn-“

“But there’s no popping sounds?” Hyunjin pointed out, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh, uh, yeah! That’s right, I’m so stupid, we don’t have popcorn,, hyung you should go buy some.... at the store,, right now, please and thank you Hyunjinnie hyung” Seungmin smiled and pushed a confused Hyunjin out of the kitchen right before the microwave beeped. He quickly took the bottle out of the microwave and put the cover on it and placed it carefully in his bag so it wouldn’t spill. He let out the hugest sigh ever because wow he almost got caught. And by Hyunjin of all people. He needed to be more careful from now on.

He shook his head to clear some of his thoughts and walked out of the kitchen. He saw Felix sitting on the sofa in the living room eating chips and watching some show in English on the tv. 

“Hey Felix did Hyunjin just leave?” Seungmin asked just to make sure.

“Yeah he said something about you wanting popcorn” Felix answered, not even looking away from the tv. 

“Okay thanks hyung” Seungmin singsonged, starting to slip a little more into his headspace, but Felix didn’t seem to notice. He skipped down the hallway to Chan and Changbin’s empty room. Everyone was either busy or out of the dorm so he was fine and he felt safe to be little. Except he forgot all about their sweet maknae Jeongin. The same sweet maknae Jeongin who he found laying in Changbin’s bed snuggled up in the blankets with Changbin’s Munchlax stuffie Gyu and a hot pink paci in his mouth. And he was even watching Octonauts on the tv. Seungmin’s mouth dropped, and so did Jeongin’s because his paci fell out of his mouth and onto the bed. And then Jeongin jolted upwards and hid Gyu behind his back and stuffed the paci under the pillow, and he tried to speak, to cover up what he was doing with lies, but his words were so scrambled.

“H-hyung,, I can explain! Um I just- um well the-the paci is- I mean the p-pacifier, it was just a joke gift for Christmas from my friend” Jeongin fake laughed, and honestly that was the worst lie Seungmin had ever heard. So Seungmin shut the door and locked it to make sure no one else would come in, and he sat next to Jeongin on the bed. 

“What a coincidence, right?” Seungmin laughed, pulling out the paci that he had put in his pocket after his bath. “Great minds think alike, Jeonginnie.”

“Wait what?? Y-you regress too, hyung???” Jeongin asked dumbfoundedly. Seungmin nodded and smiled at the maknae, who had relaxed fully. Jeongin was so whipped for seungmin and he was so glad it was him instead of anyone else. Seungmin was understanding and sweet, and he wouldn’t have made fun of Jeongin for this even if he didn’t do it as well. 

“You like Octonauts too, Jeonginnie?” Seungmin asked, and Jeongin’s eyes lit up. 

“I love Octonauts! I watch it whenever I feel small” Jeongin gushed, and his smile was so big, showing off his braces and Seungmin blushed. 

“Let’s watch together! I-I brought a bottle of warm milk and some stuffies!” Seungmin told Jeongin, and he pulled the items mentioned out of his backpack. He held onto his favourite stuffed puppy and handed the bottle to Jeongin, who took it with a tiny “thank you”, and Seungmin melted and blushed and felt all warm and lovey inside as he watched Jeongin’s mouth latch onto the nipple of the bottle and suckle on it, gulping down half the lukewarm liquid, even if it was a bit cold. 

“Sowwy, hyungie” Jeongin blushed. “was hungwy.”

“It okie, Jeonginnie” Seungmin smiled at him, and drank the rest. Then he lied down next to Jeongin under the blankets and cuddled up with him and Gyu and his puppy stuffie. And they both sleepily sucked on their pacis while watching Octonauts. And Seungmin thought that this wasn’t so bad,, it was actually really nice and he liked being little with Jeongin. And maybe they both fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
